Seasons Come and Seasons Go
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: After a horrible accident Riley swears she'll never own a horse again, let alone ride one. When she meets a lively pony named Mickey Mouse, this all changes. Can this pony teach her how to love again,and lead her to someone who needs love as much as her


Seasons Come and Seasons Go

Chapter One:: Painful Past

Sixteen year old Riley Norman walked briskly through the barn, hoping her father didn't notice the quickness in her pace. She refused to look at any horse, the painful memories of the events that just happened three months ago still fresh in her memory. The isles of this barn seemed endless and more then anything she wished they would end. A gust of wind blew through the barn, bringing with it the smell of hay and horse; a smell which part bitter tears to her eyes.

"Slow down Silver!" she heard a girl laugh behind her and turned around too see an over active grey pony trotting down the isle dragging his owner behind him, "slow down. We'll get to ride once we're outside."

A wave of sadness consumed her as she remembered her own horse, so lively and free spirited. She would do the same thing on chilly fall days like this one. Letting out a long sigh Riley dropped down onto a bale of hay that was placed against a stall and placed her face in her hands.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Flash Back_

_The barn was loud with chatter from the many horse fans that gathered today to watch the Summer Winds Pony Finals. Riley was busy in the stall of her chestnut mare Serenity, making the last minute groom to make sure she looked perfect for the show ring. She heard the announcer call the numbers for the events before her and led Serenity to the front of the barn. Once inside the warm up ring, she mounted, and picked up her canter, allowing the energetic horse to release some energy. _

_"At this time would all riders participating in Hunter Jumper events to report to the main ring. All riders in the Hunter Jumper events report to the main ring." The announcer's voice rang out through the barn after only a short time of practice._

_"This is it," Riley whispered, patting Serenity on her muscled neck, "let's go."_

_There were two riders who had to complete their courses before it would be Riley's turn. She watched each rider carefully, taking in the mistakes they made, the difficulties they had, and the way they rode. Throughout the years she found that if two horses made the same mistake in a row, it generally would happen to the third and any other horse following it. This course looked fairly smooth and simple, except for a tight turn near the far end of the arena. If the rider were to make the turn successfully they would need to have a quick recovery time and jump the jump previous it perfectly. Finally it was time for Riley to enter the ring._

_Serenity snorted with excitement as they entered, fully aware of what they would be doing. Picking up her canter Riley made a courtesy circle and then started toward the first jump. She jumped it perfectly, as she did the rest. Taking a deep breath; she came to the sharp turn. Riley sunk deeper into her heals and shortened her reigns, holding Serenity's head up high. She spoke calming words, and before she knew it they were in the air. As they landed a camera flashed from somewhere in the bleachers,, which Serenity saw out of the corner of her eye. Stopping dead in her tracks Serenity's eyes darted around fearfully, before she lurched back onto her haunches and broke out into a gallop toward the next jump._

_"Whoa! Easy Serenity..." Riley desperately tried to soothe the frightened animal, but it was no use._

_As Serenity's front hoofs left the dirt, she clipped the pole that she was too jump and tumbled forward head first over the vertical, flipping in mid-air and knocking Riley out of the saddle. The entire arena went silent as horse and rider fell, the beautiful chestnut pinning the young rider beneath her, and then both lying silent._

----------------------------------------------

_When Riley opened her eyes next everything around her was white. She heard a faint beeping and turned her head, looking at a heart monitor that was quietly humming in the corner of the room. She followed the cord and with sickening realization found that it was hooked to her. _

_"Rye?" a tired sounding voice asked from the other side of the bed she was lying in. Turning her head she looked at her father whom sat next to her in a chair, staring at her with a worried expression._

_"Dad? What happened?" she whispered quietly, her voice sounding weak to her._

_Her dad shifted nervously, "don't you remember the accident?"_

_Thinking for a moment the image of the flashing camera and the spooked animal entered her mind and she nodded, "I remember. Serenity? How is she?"_

_"Uh," he cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling, "that was a pretty bad fall you had Rye. I was really worried about you. You're feeling all right now?" _

_"I'm fine. How is Serenity?" The fact that her dad was avoiding the subject made bad feeling arouse in the pit of Riley's stomach. She took a deep breath and tried to push it away._

_"Listen, Riley, maybe it's best if I waited--"_

_"Dad! Tell me now!" _

_"She didn't make it..." he muttered quietly, "God, Riley I'm sorry. It would have cost..."_

_-------------------------------_

Riley hadn't realized she was crying until the image of tiny tear drops appeared on her jeans. She wiped her eyes angrily, cursing herself for crying and stood up quickly. She was about to walk away, but the feeling of teeth nipping her shoulder caused her to turn around and glare at a buckskin pony who had his lips up and teeth bared.

"What was that for?" Riley snapped angrily.

The pony only snorted and tossed his head, going to nip her again.

"You're bad," despite her efforts Riley found herself laughing slightly at this animal, "are you going to bite me?"

As if nodding the pony moved his head up and down, his chocolate mane flopping all over his head. Riley shook her head slowly, and then turned to leave once more. She'd only made it halfway down the isle when she heard a loud bang, followed by another. Looking back she saw the pony angrily kicking his hoof against his stall door.

"Wild Thing!" somebody yelled from one of the tack rooms, "cut it out!"

A tall woman with white breeches and tall leather boots appeared from behind a door and walked up to the horses stall. The pony tried to bit her as he had done Riley and she reached out and smacked him on his shoulder, " I don't know what's wrong with you, horse."

The woman turned around and smiled at Riley when she noticed her, "hello. May I help you?"

"No," Riley shook her head and pointed toward the pony, "that pony, what's his name?"

"Wild Thing. He's an ornery little feller', I'll tell you. He's been here for nearly two years now and his behavior hasn't improved one bit. The man that had im' before says he did the same thing there."

"He probably misses his rider," Riley stated quietly, thinking of Serenity as she spoke, "and doesn't want to find another."

"Might be it. Well it's been nice talkin' to ya, sweetheart, but I got a lesson to teach and Heather and Silver won't wait all day."

Riley watched as the woman walked off and then slowly made her way toward Wild Thing's stall, "I know how you feel." she whispered, "after Serenity died I didn't ever want another horse and I still don't."

Wild Thing snorted, and Riley took it as an invitation to continue, "my dad wants me to get one, though. He says I need to get out more. I haven't ridden in three months, you know?"

She sighed, reaching out and stroking Wild Things bridle. It was dirty and she wondered vaguely when the last time he had been ridden was. Picking it up she lazily scraped off the dirt with her thumb nail. While she was cleaning off the chin strap, she stopped, small black lettering which was written onto the leather catching her eye. Bringing it closer she scratched off more dirt, revealing the name _'Mickey Mouse'_. There was more, but the dirt was too old and had already hardened. Placing the bridle back on its hook Riley leaned against the stall and looked at Wild Thing, an idea slowly dawning on her.

"Mickey?" she called softly, clicking her tongue, "Mickey Mouse."

Wild Thing's head immediately snapped up at the name, and he stuck his out of his stall looking at Riley with his big brown eyes, "is your name Mickey?"

Picking up the bridle once more Riley entered the tack room and turned on the faucet, letting cool water run over the bridle. As the dirt started to crumble away the words "Sodapop Curtis 62" appeared. Sixty Two was six years ago, and judging by the dirt, it didn't look like Wild Thing had been ridden since then. Frowning Riley walked back to the stall, which her dad was now standing at.

"Hey dad," Riley greeted.

"Riley, have you found a horse you wanted? The barn says each one of these horses are up for sale."

Riley's first instinct was to say no, to tell her father she didn't want another horse and probably never would, but her eyes lingered on Wild Thing, and almost without thinking she nodded.

"I want Mickey," Riley pointed to the horse in front of her dad.

A smile spread across her fathers face, satisfied that his daughter was at least giving riding another chance, for a few months ago he feared she would never mount a horse again.

"I'll go talk to the coordinator."

Nodding Riley walked up to Mickey Mouse's stall, "you think you can give me a chance, Mickey?"

Mickey Mouse merely walked forward, and promptly went to bite her arm. Sighing as she walked off to find her father, Riley couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Author Note:: And I don't know what I've gotten myself into either. If any of you have read my story: Deserted Hopes and Hidden Dreams; I promise I will update that soon. I hope. I have writers block with that story.**

I'd like to let you all now that the title of this story is completely random. :D.

**I hope you all like this story, the Outsiders characters should appear in the next chapter. Please Review, Flames excepted, criticism appreciated, and compliments loved.**

**--Honey Dew--**


End file.
